Computers have become integral tools used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Computers are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, the functionality of a computer system is dramatically enhanced by coupling these types of stand-alone devices together in order to form a networking environment. Within a networking environment, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and video teleconferencing. Furthermore, computers which are coupled to a networking environment like the Internet provide their users access to data and information from all over the world.
Moreover, along with the advancement of computers, there are technologies and equipment that manufacturers and developers utilize in order to produce computers, servers and the like. For example, it is appreciated that Intel's In-Target Probe (ITP) and JTAG's boundary-scan are industry standard technologies for performing in-system testing, configuration, and debug. In order to utilize either of these technologies, the user typically configures the desired system for ITP or JTAG boundary-scan prior to using the appropriate tool. Since ITP and JTAG boundary-scan are development, debug, and test validation tools used in systems development and manufacturing, this presents some disadvantages.
For example, one disadvantage is that there is increased time typically needed in order to configure a system to use either tool. Another disadvantage is that modifications to system hardware and/or software are commonly needed in order to use either tool. Furthermore, there is an increased risk associated with damaging the system due to the mentioned hardware modifications.
Accordingly, a need exists for a way to enable ITP and JTAG boundary-scan to be utilized on a system without user intervention or changes to hardware and/or software.